utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kotoneko
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nico Nico Douga Singer´s Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kotoneko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Esperancia (Talk) 08:26, August 3, 2011 Re: Magnet mixed ASDSJFKDSL THAT WAS EPIC >///////////< ASDLFAJDA;AL;DPF;AD I CAN'T CONTAIN THIS EXCITEMENT THANK YOU. SO MUCH. LET US. CONTINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Lol, just tell me if you want to do some chatting in MSN again ;) Esperancia 11:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Miku part! http://www.mediafire.com/?52cnpa52agc619e before I forget :3 Esperancia 14:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "Bear" with me Kotone-san, from what I've found, it really is "bear" not "bare".. :s Esperancia 11:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol it's ok, I'm not so sure myself at first xD Esperancia 14:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I like your accent. :3 Bye. /runs I noticed during your Matryoshka dub. :> Illustration Haha I'm not sure where I should reply you. It must be you, Kotone-san, right? It's 80% done, I didn't manage to finish it, fell asleep with laptop still on :/ Today I'm having a lot of activities so I guess I'm finishing them tonight. Now I only need to do some facial expressions, lol Esperancia 10:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ergh silly phone -_- so sorry... Here it is: http://www.box.net/shared/lo4goi9a5b515806r2uv and I absent-mindedly create a serious version lol: http://www.box.net/shared/m7te8204sy1z5fiovzh0 Esperancia 09:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Collab (Re: Anyone want to make a duet with me?) Hrm... I don't really have much preference as long as it's not fast. not WowakaP or CosmoP fast What'd think's a good song? Melonramune 19:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry to invade this convo but I just feel like putting my two cents in... anyhows you guys could do PONPONPON lol Starikun 04:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) well I asked Melonramune so now its your turn :) do you have any traits you have in mind for your character? like body shape (more feminine or masculine?), "theme" (cute, cool etc?), hair style and color, eye color, clothes, etc. references are helpful too if you can find them :) even a crappy self drawing helps I know you have a drawing for your ID but I just want to make sure of everything Starikun 03:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) fuuuuu you didn't read what I said >.< you can only tell so much from a picture you know well what I get from your picture (just to make sure everything is right): Eye Colors - black, (dark) green? Hair Colors - brown (a specific brown you are aiming for?...) Clothes - black white and pink -------------- dress shirt with a vest and tie and I'm assuming you're wearing a skirt?...and not sure of shoes Theme - casual cute? feminine type Starikun 02:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) okay then what hair color do you have in mind? haha somehow intelligent cute sounds like a weird combination XD I'm really going to have to rack my head for this one since I'm trying to make PONPONPON outfits >.< Starikun 04:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC)